


Mineolith: Relics of the Server

by Scomrose



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Monolith (Video Game)
Genre: Chatlogs, Crack, Major Spoilers, Server - Freeform, don't ask how some of the characters are playing mc with no hands, they just are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scomrose/pseuds/Scomrose
Summary: A chatlog from the Minecraft Server of the facility.





	Mineolith: Relics of the Server

nullship joined the game

<nullship>: hey guys!!!

<TheThirteenth>: Oh hey Null! What's up?

<nullship>: oh nothing really!!! i just decided to get on minecraft finally!!!

<BestShip_1>: Oh, just now? I've been on Minecraft since it's first days, Pheasant.

<guardbot748>: SENTINEL DOES NOT CARE ABOUT ARENA BLASTER'S "SUCCESS"

<StrayCat>: Oh, welcome little ship. Nice to see you on the server.

<Salesman_Of_Earth>: oh there's our last lil vessel!! sup?

<AAAASkull>: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

<CH4055H1P>: lmaooooooooo charlieeee

<accursedsword>: ah, another reminder of how i failed and damned the world. another day where i regret my mistakes and failures.

<Xx_b0neg0d_xX>: ok edgelord

  
<ImmortalSaw>: anyone wanna pvp??? guess not bc y'all know i'm immortal ;)

<Xx_b0neg0d_xX>: lol k

<l0re_ keeper>: By The Star, no.

ImmortalSaw was killed by Xx_b0neg0d_xX using Diamond Sword

<ImmortalSaw>: YOU

<ImmortalSaw>: *******

<ImmortalSaw>: HACKERRRR

<Salesman_Of_Earth>: lololololololololol

<ImmortalSaw>: BLOKE BAN HIM

<Salesman_Of_Earth>: nah he's good business 4 the server's economy

blastcore blew up

<daemonofeyes>: hahaha grinder you ****** ******* lolololol 

<daemonofeyes>: everyone here's such an idiot

<AAAASkull>: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

<l0re_keeper>: How do The Council keep growing more foolish?

<nullship>: what's happening???? i'm just trying to get more wood

<GhostLeader>: trust us this always happens

<GhostLeader>: like

<GhostLeader>: everyone here is wiiiild

  
<CouncillorABlaze>: At last, my 7th church for the Power has been finished

<FIREWALL>: CAN I BURN IT?????

<CouncillorABlaze>: Such blasphemy! How could you forsake our element of flame and use it to destroy what fuels us for eternity?

<CouncillorABlaze>: Besides, you are in Minecraft Jail

<FIREWALL>: I'LL BURN IT TO ASH!!!

<DivineWarden>: You cannot.

<DivineWarden>: And you will not.

<AAAASkull>: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

<CH4055H1P>: loololololloool just found a natural **** in the dirt

blastcore blew up

  
<BestShip_1>: I have returned from the foulness of The Nether with 3 entire wither skulls!

<daemonofeyes>: ohohohoh can i have themmm i'll pay good

<StrayCat>: You mean you'll pay 5 server dollars for all 3?

<daemonofeyes>: SHUT THE **** UP YOU ******* CAT

<AAAASkull>: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

<TheThirteenth>: Arena Blaster.

<TheThirteenth>: Did you really go to The Nether?

<DivineWarden>: Vistor, we both know the truth.

<DivineWarden>: He was there for a mere few seconds, and is far too cocky.

<BestShip_1>: SHUT UP AND FIGHT ME YOU OVER GLORIFIED FLOATING RAG

<DivineWarden>: One day.

<DivineWarden>: One day you shall learn.

DivineWarden killed BestShip_1 with Divine Arms

blastcore blew up

  
cha0sincarn8 joined the game

<cha0sincarn8>: YOU HAVE QUITE THE BRAVERY, "WARDEN"

<cha0sincarn8>: STILL KEEPING ME INSIDE OF THIS PATHETIC PRISON OF STONE

<nullship>: who's that???

<cha0sincarn8>: SOON, I SHALL FREE MYSELF AND DESTROY THIS WORLD

<Xx_b0neg0d_xX>: ok coconut gun

<DivineWarden>: You know why you're locked up.

<Xx_b0neg0d_xX>: also @null this dude is some kinda weirdo that the owner really hates for some reason

<Xx_b0neg0d_xX>: just ignore him

<accursedome>: a villager has offered to trade me an iron sword.

<accursedone>: oh, how i desire i could see such a thing without mourning my past and the world from before

  
<CouncillorABlaze>: OOOKAY

<AAAASkull>: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

<CouncillorABlaze>: WHO THE **** BURNT DOWN MY NEWEST CHURCH FOR THE POWER ETERNAL

<daemonofeyes>: lololololololol it was such a ****** ugly *** eyesore you stoner

daemonofeyes was burnt to a crisp whilst fighting CouncillorABlaze

<daemonofeyes>: YOU STUPID ****** OVERLY RELIGIOUS HACKER ****

<daemonofeyes>: I'LL RIP YOUR SKINNY *** WIZARD ARMS IN HALF AND **** ON THEIR STUBBY *** REMAINS

<AAAASkull>: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

<daemonofeyes>: I WILL SHOVE MY **** DOWN YOUR UGLY WIZARD THROAT AND TOSS YOU DOWN WITH GRINDER AND HIS DUMB ******* ***

<daemonofeyes>: I'LL RIP OFF YOUR ******* ****** LEGS AND SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR THROAT

<DivineWarden>: Daemon, stop this nonsense

<daemonofeyes>: OHHH THE BRAVE "LEADER" HAS DECIDED TO SPEAK UP

<daemonofeyes>: WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO???? SHOOT SOME QUESTION MARKS AT ME??? ******* *******

DivineWarden kicked daemonofeyes for Spam and insulting other players

<l0re_keeper>: As expected, The Oracle has gotten himself kicked once more from his foolishness

  
blastcore blew up

<nullship>: is blastcore ok???

<nullship>: also, i found diamonds!!! :D

<TheThirteenth>: Great job Null!

<ruinousdealer>: blastcore….

<ruinousdealer>: they have been doing that for ages….

<ruinousdealer>: it is unknown why they do so

<Salesman_Of_Earth>: lololololololololol ok traitor

<StrayCat>: Bloke, do you know him?

<Salesman_Of_Earth>: uhhhhhhhh

<AAAASkull>: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

<ImmortalSaw>: geolord is there something wrong?

<StrayCat>: Geolord? What's up with that, Bloke?

<Salesman_Of_Earth>: UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Salesman_Of_Earth kicked StrayCat for YOU HEARD NOTHING

<Salesman_Of_Earth>: if you say anything about what you just saw then you'll join him (for like a day)

<GhostLeader>: so be it, bloke. we shall obey

  
<nullship>: d-13 what should i do on this server before i log off???

<TheThirteenth>: Me, Chaos, and Overlord mostly explore, if you wanna join us!

<nullship>: oh sounds fun!!! where can i join you guys???

<TheThirteenth>: Do /teleport TheThirteenth

<TheThirteenth>: Then we'll help you get set up!!

  
<nullship>: ok!!!

<AAAASkull>: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

<guardbot748>: DOES CHARLIE EVEN KNOW HOW TO PLAY THIS GAME?

<CH4055H1P>: probz not but that makez it all the more funnier

<CH4055H1P>: which is why spawn has a charlie exhibit so u can view it

blastcore blew up

  
<nullship>: minecraft is really fun!! but i should log off now!!

<TheThirteenth>: See you tomorrow, Null!

<ImmortalSaw>: y talk like that when ur gonna see each other later???

<TheThirteenth>: It's nice!

<TheThirteenth>: Plus, it lets the non ships know that someone is leaving.

<Xx_b0neg0d_xX>: awwwww, so sappy!!!

<DivineWarden>: I suppose that makes sense.

<nullship>: see you guys later!!!

<Salesman_Of_Earth>: seeya when you head down, null!!!

Shutting down internal server...


End file.
